Recuerdos
by YamiMeza
Summary: No hubo un héroe, no hubo un acto misericordioso hacia esas personas, no hubo una esperanza, pero si hubo terror, si hubo una masacre... Si hubo un monstruo.


**asdfghj, no se que me paso, pero me llego la inspiración y los feels (sentimientos) y pues esto es lo que salio, sin mas los dejo.. dejen review.**

* * *

Recuerdos

by: YamiMeza.

* * *

La nieve caía espesamente sobre el rocoso camino, el viento ululaba sublimemente entre las ramas desnudas de los arboles creando así una extraña sinfonía, las nubes grises cubrían totalmente el cielo, el paisaje no era alentador, el frió calaba hasta los huesos y solo pocos sabrán que era lo que hacia ese lugar tan especial, podía jurar que aun se escuchaban los lamentos de aquellos que se habían marchado, aun podía escuchar los gritos desgarradores de aquellos que clamaban por auxilio con la nefasta esperanza de que un héroe les salvara de su desgracia, entre el sonido del viento aun podía escuchar el gimoteo frágil de un niño... Un niño llorando la muerte de su madre, llorando la muerte de su pueblo, un gimoteo que imploraba por un milagro del cielo, pero no... ese gimoteo se fue apagando hasta extinguirse. No hubo un héroe, no hubo un acto misericordioso hacia esas personas, no hubo una esperanza, pero si hubo terror, si hubo una masacre... Si hubo un monstruo.

Camine sin prisa por lo que alguna vez fueron las calles del poblado, ahora solo era una visión borrosa de lo que alguna vez hubiese sido, ahora no era siguiera la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, camine con sigilo, como si temiese a que alguien escuchara mis pasos, pero ya no había nadie, yo misma me había encargado de que no quedase nadie, hacia ya muchísimos años. Pero el recuerdo aun estaba, aun estaba ese sentimiento, se había quedado gravado con fuego en mi memoria demostrándome de lo que era capaz de hacer, recordándome todo lo que hice y todo lo que fui.

Me hinque frente a una cabaña que en sus mejores años fuese la mas grande de esa pequeño pueblo, consumida en el fuego, aun tenia la visión de cuando destruí esa casa, el panorama de esta casa no distaba tanto de las otras, todas habían acabo igual que esta, bajo las llamas, ¿por que lo hice? Solo seguí ordenes, no podía preguntar, me habían enseñado que las ordenes no se discuten solo se obedecen, y bajo ese lema, bajo esta tonta y nefasta excusa había ensuciado mis manos de sangre, sangre inocente que no debía nada, pero aun así les cobre una suma inexistente.

El aire aun olía a humo, aun olía a carbón, la madera quemada aun desprendía ese olor tan peculiar que ahora raspaba mi garganta, como si quisiera que me ahogara en el, como si en cada respirar quisiera recordarme cada segundo que viví, era un olor diferente a cualquier otro, este me embriagaba de recuerdos, era un olor que me recordaba cada vida que arrebate. Esa era yo, un monstruo, y lo seria siempre, siempre cargaría con mi cuenta en números rojos y había aprendido ha vivir con ellos, había aprendido a convivir con los fantasmas de mi pasado, pero uno no puede negar su pasado, no puedes negar tu historia, ya que si lo haces ¿Entonces quien eres? respuesta fácil: No eres nadie sin una historia, aunque hubiesen días en los que me sentiría mas dichosa siendo nadie.

Pero no ganaría nada, no soy de las mujeres que se lamentan, si, tuve un pasado que me hará parecer la peor escoria del mundo pero no soy la clase de personas que se van por el lado fácil y deciden olvidar todo, no soy débil como para decir que tengo mi historial limpio, cuando en realidad me he forjado una reputación a costa de muchas vidas, ha diferencia de muchos acepto mis errores, y aprendí a convivir con ellos, no me dejaría vencer por lo que fui, Yo no era esa clase de personas, no soy alguien que se deja vencer por su sombra.

Me levante de la nieve y comencé a caminar hasta alejarme de ese poblado que estaba en medio de un bosque, era curioso _el _siempre me decía que mis ojos eran como el bosque. A medida de que me alejaba de ese lugar me sentia diferente, creo que tal vez y solo tal vez por fin pude encontrar el perdón que tanto anhelaba mi alma.

* * *

**Fin.**

**n.n, no me pregunten que es por que ni siquiera yo se lo que es, asi que porfa dejen reviews, y avisan si por ahi se me fue una falta de ortografia, son las 11:12 pm y mañana tengo examen de mate, pero me llego la inspiracion y esto es lo que salio, es algo cortito, pero lo hice con amor para ustedes, sludos y nos leemos**


End file.
